


Amorevolous

by juniperallura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Garrison AU, Human Shay, Hunay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: Amorevolous: affectionate, lovingRedamancy: act of loving in returnShay finally gathers the courage to ask Hunk out





	

Shay took a deep breath, fiddling with her hoops in the mirror one last time. She wished the Garrison uniforms weren’t so ugly; she looked terrible in orange. She had read in some magazine that tan skin always popped in orange- that was a lie. 

But, as her roommates had been telling her for weeks in clutching-your-pillow kind of late night talks, she had to make a move. They’d been having the most hesitant game of back and forth, both of them obviously interested and both of them obviously scared to say anything. And if the only time she could find him without his friends hanging around him was right after class in her ugly uniform, then so be it. She smiled at her reflection and then turned on her heel and pushed confidently through the door. 

And, of course, ran right smack into you-know-who.

“Oh! Shay!” Hunk’s look of shock quickly dissolved into a smile as he brushed off his uniform, “Sorry, I didn’t see you there-”

Shay prayed her face wasn’t as red as it felt. She started toying with her earrings again. “I’m sorry, Hunk- I was actually looking for you. I just had something to ask-”

Hunk’s hands clasped and unclasped over his stomach, his eyes meeting hers and then darting away. “That’s funny, I was gonna say the same thing.”

Their gazes met, each saying with a smile,  _“You go first.”_

Hunk reluctantly took the lead, scratching at the back of his head. “Well, it’s just- I got my hands on this _goat cheese_ , high quality stuff, and, well-” Shay’s eyebrow raised when she swore she saw his cheeks flush. “Lance and Pidge don’t really have a palette for anything other than Hot Pockets, so I was wondering if you maybe- if you’re not doing anything this weekend- would, I don’t know, possibly want to come over on Saturday- I’ve got this stuffed chicken recipe I’ve been wanting to try, and you don’t have to, of course-”

“Hunk-” Shay giggled, cutting off his hand-wringing rambling. She ducked her head in a momentary attempt to hide her blush, replying with a smile she couldn’t hide, “I’d love to.”

Hunk looked stunned for a moment, but a smile slowly tugged at his mouth. “Great! And, uh, what did you want to ask me?”

“-If you wanted to hang out on Saturday.” She clasped her hands in front of her, rocking back and forth on her heels. “So- it’s a date?”

His eyes met hers for a moment, and then in a leap of courage he took her hand in his, leaning in to brush a kiss against her cheek. “Yeah.”

She sucked in a quick breath, bringing one hand up to her cheek as the other squeezed Hunk’s. “Great,” she breathed, smiling up at his soft gaze. In a sudden urge to realize every day dream she’d had for the past two months, she stretched up on her toes and brought her lips to his in a quick peck. Her face suddenly inflamed, she promptly let go of his hand and jogged in the opposite direction down the hall, calling behind her, “See you then!”

Hunk was left by himself, smiling like a fool with his hand still reaching out to the empty hallway.


End file.
